fatalframefandomcom-20200223-history
Kei Amakura
Kei Amakura is one of the three protagonists in Fatal Frame III: The Tormented. Having researched the folklore of the Kuze Shrine, Kei is somewhat versed in the superstitions and rituals that went on inside its walls. However, involvement into the shrine's past and its curse has caused Kei to dream of the Manor of Sleep himself. Background When Rei Kurosawa is first introduced to Kei, he informs her that he worked under Junsei Takamine along with Mafuyu Hinasaki and Yuu Asou, however, at one point he eventually turned his interests to researching folklore himself. Fatal Frame III: The Tormented Kei's ultimate fate is determined by which ending is achieved at the end of Fatal Frame III. If the first ending is attained, Kei never returns from his last venture into the Manor of Sleep. Kei was trapped in the Chamber of Thorns shortly after entering, and he was unable to stop Reika's attack. The next morning, a black soot stain can be seen where he was sleeping on Rei's couch, affirming Kei's demise from the Tattooed Curse. If the player has beaten the game previously (the requirements can be achieved on any difficulty, as long as the game has been cleared at least once) and has obtained both pieces of the Echostone Earring, Kei's fate significantly changes. Rather than disappearing and leaving behind the soot stain, Kei is left physically unharmed but in a deep sleep, much like Miku. During the ending credits, a photo is shown depicting Kei with his niece, Mio, who has evidently been cured of the curse as well. Another photo is shown with Kei introducing Mio to Rei and Miku in their home. It is unknown which ending is considered canon, but Makoto Shibata (director and co-creator of the Fatal Frame series) stated in an interview and his twitter that the game staff considered the second ending (the one where he awakes from the curse and Mio appears and is introduced to Miku and Rei) the canon ending, although this is not confirmed. Appearance Kei has styled black hair with bangs that is parted to the right, he has black colored eyes. Kei also has pale skin. He wears a simple necklace around his neck. His outfit consists of an opened black polo shirt, under it is another shirt colored lavender/indigo which has the top buttons undone, he wears a pair of black wristbands in each wrist. For his bottom, Kei is wearing stone wash colored jeans and a belt, Kei wears black shoes as footwear. Ending 2 To save Kei and Mio from the curse, the player must achieve the second ending. To get this ending, the player must obtain the two earrings: * In Hour X, before crossing the double door in the Garden Corridor (The Manor of Sleep 1F) that leads to the Shrine Courtyard, the player must go to the Stairs Hallway (The Manor of Sleep 2F) and push the chest blocking the door. The door leads to one of the roofs in the Grave Courtyard. By crossing to the other side of the roof, there will be a door that leads to the Closed Room. In this room, the player must get the Purple Diary 4 lying on the ground. After acquiring the diary, the vanishing spirit of Kyouka will appear crying above the joint in the floorboards. After opening the joint, there's a ladder that leads to the room below. After climbing down the ladder, the player will fight Kyouka and after beating her, the Holly Key will be acquired. This key unlocks the drawer in the mirror stand in the Kimono Room (The Manor of Sleep 2F). By opening the drawer, the player will get Kyouka's earring, a file written by her loved one, Akito, and a photo of him. It is recommended to do this before opening the double door in the Garden Corridor since the miasma won't be released, thus the player won't need to worry about getting Purifying Candles. After completing Hour XII, if the player caught Kyouka's earring, then Kei will be seen asleep on the sofa, but if not, Kei disappears, leaving black human-shaped stains on the sofa. The reason why Kei doesn't disappear if he gets Kyouka's earring could be because of the huge resemblance between him and Kyouka's loved one, thus the earring acts as some kind of protection and prevents Kei from falling under the curse's final stage. * The Echo Stone Earring can be obtained in Rei's house after completing the events in the dream world in Hour XII. To get it, the player must listen to the Ototsuki tape, which is found in Kei's bag near the sofa, in the tape player in Rei's bedroom. After listening to the tape, the Spirit Stone Radio will start reacting to noises coming from somewhere in the house. These noises are caused by the echo stone earring, which is found in the attic in Miku's room. This must be done before Rei goes to sleep and begins Hour XIII. The reason why the echo stone earring start making noises could be because it holds Reika's thoughts, and since the Ototsuki tape has the voice of Reika's loved one, Kaname, the earring starts reacting to it. Trivia * Kei has only two unlockable costumes, and both are long summer yukatas. Unlike Rei and Miku, Kei is a man of good health which makes him strong enough to move heavy objects blocking doors and paths preventing access in the manor including a bookshelf, a chest, and a cabinet. ** According to Makoto, Kei has survived. This can be seen in the photograph ending, where he introduces Mio Amakura to Rei Kurosawa and Miku Hinasaki. ** The ending where Kei introduced Mio to Miku and Rei are considered canon. *** Like his friend Mafuyu, Kei also bears a striking resemblance to one of the spirits' loved one. **** While Kei is sleeping on Rei's couch in her living room, he will utter one of two sentences: ****: "Mio... Mayu.... No... Don't go..." ****: "Yuu...! Mafuyu...! But why..? Please don't leave me behind..." Gallery Fatal Frame III promo8.jpg|Promotional art Fatal Frame III promo5.jpg|Promotional art Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fatal Frame III Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Fatal Frame III Male Characters Category:Alive